Eliot's Second Family
by itachikitsune
Summary: We all know how Eliot handled Kentucky Thunder in "The Two Horse Job," but do we really know how comfortable he is with them? What if he had family besides the team?
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Hey, Itachikitsune here, this fic came to mind after watching The Two Horse Job, episode. I hope you like it. Also, to clear up some things, I do deviate from the set plots of stories quite often. You don't have to read my stories if you don't like them. I rated this T just to be safe. Have a nice day, Itachikitsune.)**

Eliot's Second Family.

The team knew Eliot loved horses, but did they really know how much? Eliot couldn't take the stress anymore. Too many jobs, one after another. Putting up with Nate and the rest was bad enough. But one person seemed to know what it was like to be stressed and on the team. " Hey, am I the only one ready to pull my hair out?" asked Alec. " Nah, your hair's too short for that." said Eliot.

Alec snorted, but clapped Eliot on the shoulder. " I know you can't stand being here longer then you need to." said Alec. " Got that right. I really don't like being penned up like this." said Eliot. Without meaning to, Eliot had made a reference to the horses he kept.

" I can't wait til' Nate gives the go ahead." said Eliot. " I'm sure. Got a girl your meeting?" asked Alec. " Not quite. At least, not of the human variety." said Eliot. Alec looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. " No worries, you'll never meet her." said Eliot.

" I almost don't want to, she sounds like a kicker." said Alec. Eliot suddenly snickered as he thought of the many times his girl had kicked him across the stall. He still had bruises. They walked into the briefing room in the apartment and saw Nate there with Sophie and Parker. " Well, this is a job well done. I think we all deserve a month off." said Nate. Eliot couldn't keep the wide smile from coming to his face.

" Well somebody's happy to get away. Are we that bad?" asked Alec. " Yeah sure, now I gotta go see my girl. See you all in a month." said Eliot. He literally ran out of the briefing room and to his own bedroom in the apartment. There he shed all his gear and any tracking devices the team had slipped on him. Eliot knew Nate meant well, but sometimes he went way too far.

Eliot also switched cell phones and then hopped in his truck. He drove to his place and parked the truck. He owned quite a bit of land and there was only two things on it. Two horses and the stable that housed them. There were no fences as their was no need for them. The horses knew their boundaries and never crossed them. He got out of the truck and headed into the house behind the stable. He changed into comfortable clothing and when out to greet his girl. " Hey there beautiful." said Eliot. As he walked up to Silver Mist. She nuzzled his hand and he stroked her nose. Silver Mist was chocolate brown with black eyes.

She brought her nose up and started nibbling at his hair. " Still have a love for my hair I see." said Eliot. With a chuckle. He wasn't surprised to feel another nose poke his back and turned his head slightly. The other horse he owned was Diamond. He was solid black with dark red eyes. Though he wasn't albino. Both were built for speed and he loved them like family. He stopped stroking Silver Mist and undid the leads that kept her in the stall. She waited til' Eliot removed the halter before she was off like a shot.

Eliot went and hung her halter up next to her stall and then came out and sat down. Diamond came over and laid down beside him and he watched as Silver Mist ran off her excess energy. Diamond nuzzled Eliot and he looked down. " It's not everyday a horse comes over and lays down beside their friend you know." said Eliot. As he stroked Diamond's nose.

Two hours later, Eliot stood and whistled. Silver Mist came trotting over and Eliot stroked her nose. Eliot chuckled as she tried to nibble at his hair and gently pushed her nose away. " It isn't hay, much as you want it to be." said Eliot. He turned around and walked into Diamond's stall and grabbed a halter and lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond walked over and Eliot put the halter on him. He didn't attach the lead though and coiled it neatly in his hand. Diamond turned around and Eliot came to his side. He put his hand on his back and swung a leg over. He relaxed on Diamond's back as the horse shot off like a bullet. Eliot looked over as he heard asecond set of hooves and smiled as he saw Silver Mist.

Even after she'd run for two hours straight, she could still keep up. It always amazed Eliot when he saw just how much endurance the horses had. Eliot let Diamond burn himself out before he gave a gentle tug at the halter. Both horses took the hint and went back towards the stable. Eliot relaxed on Diamond's back and lightly gripped his neck, lead still in hand. They made it back five minutes later and Eliot hopped off Diamond's back.

He attached the lead and put Diamond through his paces for a cool down. He then removed the halter and checked both the horses dishes before sitting down between their stalls. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He woke up a few minutes later to a nose poking at his stomach and one trying to eat his hair. He looked down through blurry eyes at Diamond who had his head on his lap. Eliot shook his head and tilted it to the side as Silver Mist tried to nip at his ear instead of his hair. " Alright, get up. You know I can't sleep here tonight, it's only my first night back." said Eliot.

He stroked Diamond's nose and tried to ignore the sad look in his eyes. He could read his horses very well and knew the first night back, the horses like to spend all night with him. Diamond stood and backed up so Eliot could move. He stood and stroked Diamond's nose and then he turned, stroking Silver Mist. She nuzzled his hand and he smiled, resting his forehead against her nose. " It's good to be back." said Eliot. Softly.

Diamond came up behind him and moved his nose back and forth on his neck. Eliot smiled and lifted his head from Silver Mist's nose. He went and checked to make sure all the tack was there before bidding the horses goodnight and going into the house. For the next week, Eliot and the horses spent almost every waking moment together.

On a Tuesday night, Eliot was awakened by Silver Mist's terrified whinny. He grabbed the rifle next to him and jumped out of bed. He tore out of the house like a shot, loading the rifle as he went. He made it outside and slid to a stop next to Silver Mist. His aim was true and the mystery person suddenly held up their hands. " Hey, don't shoot. It's me." said Alec. " What the heck do you think your doing?!" asked Eliot. As he slowly lowered the rifle. " I came to see you. Just wanted to know how you were doing." said Alec. " Back up, we'll talk in a minute. And don't move once you do!" snarled Eliot. Alec nodded and backed up a good distance from Eliot and the horses.

Eliot went and laid the rifle down away from the horses and then went back over to Silver Mist. " Hey, take it easy. He's a friend. He won't hurt you." said Eliot. Softly. He reached up and slowly stroked her nose as Diamond came over and nuzzled her neck. Both Diamond and Eliot continued to calm Silver Mist down and she slowly stopped shaking. Eliot removed his head as he felt this and locked eyes with her. " You know me. I'd die before I'd let anyone touch you, your safe." said Eliot.

She nuzzled his hand and then went to nibble at his hair. " That's my girl." said Eliot. With a smile. There was still fear lurking in her eyes, but it wasn't nearly strong as it had been. " Can I sit down and talk to him or are you gonna be possessive?" asked Eliot. The fear was back in a matter of seconds as the horses heard he was going to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

" I won't move away from you and he won't move period." said Eliot. Both horses took a step away and Eliot sat down. He went to lean back before he remembered there was no wall behind him. The problem was solved a moment later, when Silver Mist laid down behind him. She was horizontal and Eliot leaned against her back. Diamond came and laid down next to Eliot. He stroke his nose. " Now, how did you find me?" asked Eliot. " You ordered a months supply of horse feed." said Alec. Eliot continued to stroke Diamond's nose, screaming in his head at his own lapse in judgment.

" Yeah, now I remember. Now did you really come here to check up on me? Or did Nate send you?" asked Eliot. " Your not the only one that sheds your gear when you leave. I'm the only other one that sheds my gear. You wouldn't believe the amount of trackers I had to get rid of this last time." said Alec. " Oh, I can. Listen, I don't want the rest of the team knowing about them alright?" asked Eliot. " They won't. And I can leave til' the months up if you want." said Alec. " You don't have to, but it'd be nice if you came back during waking hours." said Eliot. Alec smiled and nodded. " You can move now." said Eliot. Alec nodded once again and then stood. He walked off and Eliot stood as well.

" I'll be right back." said Eliot. He went and disappeared into the house. He came back out, a blanket in hand. He went over to Silver Mist and laid down, resting his head on her back. He curled up and suddenly felt Diamond at his back. He smiled and fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to a gentle nose on his neck. He opened his eyes and sat up. The blanket fell to the ground beside him and he stood. He stretched and yawned, trying to wake up. " You are the only man I know that sleeps with his horses." said Alec. With a chuckle.

Eliot's head snapped up and there was Alec. He was in the same spot as he'd been in last night and was sitting down.

" How long have you been here?" asked Eliot. " A few minutes. You slept like a log." said Alec. " Well if someone hadn't scared my girl I wouldn't have had to sleep out here." said Eliot. " What's up with her anyway?" asked Alec. " She used to be abused. She had a previous owner who used to kick her every time he walked by. That was all he did, but still. Seeing you just suddenly showing up scared her. She hasn't trusted another person since." said Eliot.

He did a short whistle and both horses stood on cue. " What about the vet?" asked Alec. He watched as both horses flanked Eliot on either side. " She's too afraid. Anything they need, I do. I am a licensed vet, not that anyone knows of course." said Eliot. " Wow, you certainly keep busy away from the team." said Alec. " Yeah, now do you mind if I do my morning routine with them?" asked Eliot. " Don't alter your life just because I popped up." said Alec.

He stood and moved to the right. He stopped after a short time and sat down again. Alec saw Eliot and the horses relax and smiled. Silver Mist nudged Eliot and he turned to her. " Alright, you running with us?" asked Eliot. He felt Diamond's nose poke his back and smiled. He turned again and put a hand on her back. He swung a leg over so he sat astride on her back and lightly gripped her neck. She suddenly took off, Diamond right beside her. Alec gaped as he saw this and then shook his head.

It shouldn't have surprised him that Eliot did this, but it did. Eliot smiled and hunched over on Silver Mist's back. He wrapped his arms around her neck and just let her run. He knew she didn't like being close to Alec. He fell into a light dose on her run and woke up to Diamond's nose poking his shoulder. Eliot smiled and Diamond moved so he was running in front of Silver Mist. She suddenly jumped over Diamond and Eliot let go of her neck, letting himself tumble backwards. He landed on Diamond's back and lightly gripped his neck as he turned around and shot off towards the stable. He slowed down to a trot as they neared it and Eliot hopped off his back. He walked in and grabbed Silver Mist's halter and lead. He walked out again and saw Diamond was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot walked over and hopped on his back. Diamond luckily, was laying down so it made it easier to hop on his back with his hands full. Eliot wrapped his arms loosely around Diamond's neck as the horse stood. He took off like a bullet back towards Silver Mist and Alec's jaw dropped. He knew Eliot was close to his horses, but he'd never guess he was close enough to trust them to the point where he could practically lay down on their backs.

Diamond dug his hooves in as he stopped and reared up. To Alec's astonishment, Eliot let go and tumbled off his back. He landed on his feet as Diamond came back down and walked over to Silver Mist. She saw the halter in his hand and slowly backed up. Eliot dropped the items in his hands and slowly walked up to her. She'd stopped backing up by then and he stopped in front of her.

He gentle cupped her nose and tilted her face up. " Hey, look at me. Just because he's here doesn't mean I'd let him take you. Your here to stay. No one will put a halter on you but me." said Eliot. He dropped his hands from her face and raised a hand to stroke her nose. Diamond came over and nudged the side of her neck with his nose. After a bit, Silver Mist moved away from them both and walked over to the halter and lead laying on the ground.

Eliot turned, smiling at her and started walking over. He felt a nose suddenly poke his back and stopped. Diamond walked around Eliot til' he stood in front of him and glared. If Eliot hadn't known him so well, he would've just mistook it as the horse just staring. " Hey, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I wasn't lying." said Eliot. They stood there glaring at each other for a long time and Alec thought something was wrong.

Then, the tension broke just like that. Diamond walked up to Eliot with his head bowed and nudged his chest. " Hey, I know your worried about me hurting her, but that will never happen. I will never do what your shared previous owner had done." said Eliot. Diamond kept his nose firmly pressed against Eliot's chest and slowly laid down. Eliot fallowed him to the ground and cupped his face on either side.

Diamond's muscles started shaking and Eliot's thumbs moved back and forth on his face. " Hey, hey, I won't hurt you." said Eliot. Alec in that moment, knew. Something was wrong. No horse acted like that. Though as concerned as he was, Alec didn't move. Pretty soon, Diamond's muscles stopped shaking but Eliot kept moving his thumbs on his face.

He looked down and smiled at what he saw. Diamond was fast asleep. " Hey, you plan on moving anytime soon?" asked Alec. " No, he's asleep and I'm not waking him up." said Eliot. Alec's eyes widened as he heard this, but a small smile came to his face. " They really are your horses aren't they?" asked Alec. " Yes, and nobody's taking them away from me." said Eliot. " I wouldn't dream of it. What happened?" asked Alec. " He was crying over his previous owner." said Eliot. Alec knew there was far more to it, but didn't say anything. Fifteen minutes later, Diamond woke up and nuzzled Eliot's chest. Eliot smiled and let his head drop to gently rest against Diamond's nose. Eliot nuzzled Diamond and he felt him puff air through his nose. Eliot moved his face away and smiled at Diamond.

Diamond went to stand but Eliot's hands gently tightened on his face. " Hey, if you know your legs can't hold your weight, then don't stand up til' you know." said Eliot. Diamond nuzzled him again and Eliot dropped his hands. Diamond stood and Eliot dropped to his back. Diamond suddenly reared up with a whinny and came down on either side of Eliot. Alec could've sworn his heart stopped, but then he saw Eliot smiling. Diamond carefully backed up a good distance and Eliot threw himself back up so he was on his knees again. He stood and walked over to Diamond. He stroked his nose with a smile before walking over to the halter and lead still laying on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

He picked them up and started back towards Silver Mist. Diamond walked beside him as they went, and once in front of her, Eliot held both items up. " Do you still want me to use these?" asked Eliot. Silver Mist shook her head and Eliot walked up. He slipped the halter on her and attached the lead. He began running her through a cool down slower then he'd normally do it because her body was stiff from not moving.

As Eliot spun and locked eyes with Alec. Said man felt like he was about to be trampled by a herd of deer. " Move and I swear I will kill you!" snarled Eliot. Alec gave a hasty nod and sat there for the remainder of Silver Mist's cool down. It took a good twenty minutes before they stopped and Eliot grinned. He walked up and took the halter off, giving her a good stroke. " You didn't have to keep it on that long." said Eliot.

She came up and nuzzled him, going straight to his hair. He chuckled and turned, walking away. It shocked Eliot half way, when Silver Mist came up beside him. He made it to her stall and hung the tack up. He stepped out then and whistled. Diamond came running up and Eliot gave him a good stroking before he turned around, Eliot hopping up on his back. He lightly gripped his neck as Diamond took off like a bullet.

Eliot just let him run til' he tired himself out. It happened thirty minutes later when Diamond slowed to a walk and slowly walked over to Alec. Or rather, Eliot's spot across from him. Eliot hopped off his back and sat down. To his surprise, Diamond laid down horizontally behind him and Silver Mist came up and laid down in front of him. " They both had the same owner, didn't they?" asked Alec. " Yeah, and he was the biggest jerk." said Eliot. " So do you know who he was?" asked Alec. " No, not even when I bought them off him. I just dropped a paper off and he signed." said Eliot.

" Wow, I wish life was that easy." said Alec. Eliot's face suddenly grew hard and Alec's eyes softened. " It took them months to even trust me enough to feed them. And riding? I'll tell you, that didn't come til' a year later and they were still skittish. They never separated for more then five minutes." said Eliot. " More then what you told me happened." said Alec. " But that's just it. I don't know what else happened. All I know is that he was abused as much as she was." said Eliot. As he leaned back against Diamond.

" Are horses supposed to lay down like that?" asked Alec. " Normally no, but soon after they came here, that's what they did when they slept. I freaked out too when I first saw." said Eliot. " So how on earth did you get this close?" asked Alec. As he nodded at the horses. " Years of love and blocking everybody but them out for five years." said Eliot. " So that's why you disappeared." said Alec. " Yep. Now, as I said, I don't want the team knowing I have them so please don't say anything." said Eliot. " I won't. It's none of their business. They don't need to know everything about us when we're away from the team. That's kind of defeating the whole purpose of us being away from each other for a month." said Alec.

" Thanks for stopping by." said Eliot. " No problem, enjoy your time with them." said Alec. Eliot nodded and Silver Mist stood. Eliot stood as well and whistled. Both horses moved to flank him on cue and he smiled. He walked over to Alec and he stood, giving Eliot a hug. " You really are good for them. If anyone should have them, it's you." said Alec. Eliot hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Alec let him go after a bit and Eliot turned around. He walked over to the horses and stroked each one. As Alec was walking away, he heard what Eliot said to the horses.

" Just because I hugged him, doesn't mean I'll just start abusing you." Alec realized just then, just how skittish and abused the horses were. But the question was, just what had been done?


	6. Chapter 6

Eliot spent the rest of the month with the horses and Alec basically disappeared. Though Eliot was curious to know where Alec was, he was grateful that he didn't come by again. It gave him time to reassure the horses that he wouldn't hurt them. Eliot had never been so glad that he'd bought a stable with open stalls. They looked like shacks instead of stalls because they were open. The other odd thing was, Eliot never used the saddles and blankets on the horses. He always rode bareback and it'd scare the living daylights out of anyone who saw but Alec.

Eliot also slept out with the horses almost every night and it made the horses feel that much safer. A week after the month was up, Eliot got a call. " Hey, I normally wouldn't call, but Nate couldn't get a hold of you." said Alec. " Patch him through." said Eliot. Alec could tell he wasn't happy. Alec sighed and did just that. " Eliot, we have a situation. We need you down here." said Nate. " Alright, where are you?" asked Eliot.

" At the third warehouse our fifth job took place at." said Nate. " I'll be there." said Eliot. Alec ended the connection and sighed. " I'm really sorry about this." said Alec. " It's alright. He doesn't have my number does he?" asked Eliot. " No, I patched the call through. Now if I'd wanted to, I could have let him see it. But I'm not like that." said Alec. " Thanks, see you in a bit." said Eliot. He hung up, finishing his breakfast before going out and whistling for the horses.

They trotted over slowly, sensing that something was wrong with their friend. " Now, neither of you have to do this, but I have to go somewhere." said Eliot. Diamond came up and nuzzled his neck and Eliot almost sagged with relief. He wouldn't dream of doing what he was about to do if it wasn't necessary. He nuzzled Diamond's nose in thanks and then Silver Mist's. He then turned around and went into their stalls, grabbing the horse shoes he only used when they were on concrete and gravel. He slipped them on both horses and arched an eyebrow at Silver Mist. " What? Your coming?" asked Eliot.

Silver Mist snorted and Eliot smiled. Diamond laid down and Eliot jumped on his back. Silver Mist stood by Diamond's side and he stood. He turned around and both horses took off. It only took them three hours to get there when it should have taken eight. When Nate heard hooves, his head snapped up. Everybody else's heads went up as well and they gaped as they saw Eliot come riding in. The guy they were fighting just stared. " I never knew you to slack Nate." said Eliot. As he made it to the guy. Diamond turned around and lashed out with his back legs. The guy went flying and Alec suddenly felt hooves slam into him. He hit the ground as the man flew overhead and then slowly stood again.

Alec looked over and saw who he knew as Eliot's girl standing a good distance away. Diamond dug his hooves in as he stopped and Eliot hopped off his back. Alec nodded at her and then looked at Eliot and the horse next to him. He watched as Eliot gave the horse a good pat and then the horse stepped away to stand next to the other one.

As Alec saw this, he realized Eliot could play it down to having just borrowed the horse instead of saying it was his.

" When were you able to ride? And who's horse is that?" asked Nate. " I've always been able to ride. Give me some credit." said Eliot. " Well, your just full of surprises." said Alec. As he nodded to Eliot. Though he didn't move. Eliot gave him a smile and Alec knew he could tell what he was really doing.

Suddenly, smoke came in out of nowhere and Eliot took off. He stopped running ten minutes later and stopped in a forest. He put two fingers to his lips and blew a long, shrill whistle. He heard the answering whinny from Silver Mist even before she came bounding into view. She dug her hooves in as she stopped in front of him and he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

It dropped though when she reared up and whinnied again. He didn't step back and walked up to her. She came down and he gave her a comforting nuzzle. He knew something was wrong when she looked at him with terror and he was on her back in seconds. She turned around and shot off like a bullet. Eliot's hands were gentle but shaking as they gripped her neck.

As they came up, the rest of the team looked up as they heard hooves. " Eliot what's wrong?" asked Alec. " I don't know yet." said Eliot. Silver Mist ran straight for the door on the warehouse and reared up. She came down and the wooden door splintered, pieces going everywhere. Eliot jumped off her back and ran in.

What he saw made him freeze. " Well, does Nate know you bought horses off me?" asked Sterling. Eliot snapped out of it then and snarled. " How dare you! They are mine!" said Eliot. Diamond was standing inches from the wall and Sterling held a whip in his hand. " I really did enjoy having this guy here." said Sterling. Eliot's hand suddenly went into his hair and he pulled out a small dagger. " What are you gonna do with that Ranch Boy? Stab my nail with it? You couldn't hit me with three." said Sterling.

Eliot's eyes were cold as he looked at Sterling and his posture was rigid. " I only need one." said Eliot. He suddenly tossed the dagger in his hand and caught it. He then flung it like a dart. His aim was true as he speared Sterling through his throat, mere inches from the major artery in his neck. Eliot smirked and walked up to him. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him out. He dropped him on the ground and snarled. " You made a big mistake going after my horses. You put them through a nightmare and back and then you have the audacity to show up again?" asked Eliot. " What are you gonna do? Sick them on me like common mutts? Their afraid of me." said Sterling. " See, that's where your wrong. You hurt the female one's friend." said Eliot. Suddenly Eliot felt a nose gently poke his back and stepped aside.

Silver Mist walked up and glared at Sterling. " Don't ever touch my horses." said Eliot. Silver Mist suddenly reared up with a cry and slammed her hooves down on Sterling's chest. The team flinched as they heard his bones shatter like glass. " Alright Big Girl, step off." said Eliot. Silver Mist did and Eliot backed away. She turned around and walked up to him. She nuzzled his chest and he smiled, letting his head drop to rest his face against her nose. He nuzzled her without cupping her face and he felt her muscles relax. " You did it, you conquered him. Now, let's go get your friend." said Eliot.

He straightened up and she nuzzled his hand. " Hey, keep them out here would you?" asked Eliot. He turned around and walked back towards the warehouse. He walked in and saw Diamond hadn't moved. Eliot slowly walked up and Diamond stomped his foot on the floor. Eliot nodded and slowly grabbed the whip off the floor. He walked back out again and Silver Mist nuzzled his cheek as he went by. He smiled at her before dropping the whip by Sterling's body. The whip was clean and Eliot moved far away. He knelt down on the ground. He started removing daggers from his hair, one after another and by the time he was done, he had twenty laying on the ground in front of him. Silver Mist had laid down beside him and nosed on of the dagger's hilts. " I will never use these on you or him. These are just for me." said Eliot.

Silver Mist's nose hit his arm as her head snapped over. " Uh, Eliot? I think you've got a shocked horse." said Alec. Eliot turned his head and stared at Silver Mist. When he figured it out, he smiled. " I'm not suicidal." said Eliot. He stood and Silver Mist with him. They turned around and walked towards the warehouse. They walked in and Eliot stopped. " I don't know if you still want me after this." said Eliot. Diamond finally moved, walking slowly towards Eliot.

**( A.N. Hi Itachikitsune here, with the mention of the daggers in Eliot's hair. Because his hair's so long, he can wrap his hair around the hilts of the daggers. Also, a special thank you to Ann Ryce and Black Kyuubi Kitusne. You both have been great supporters of my sudden Leverage obsession and it's great to have people to bounce my ideas off of. I hope your both still enjoying this. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Itachikitsune.)**


	8. Chapter 8

He stopped in front of him and nudged his chest very lightly. It was as if a feather had brushed him instead of a hundred pound horse. Diamond nudged him harsher this time and then just laid down. Eliot fallowed him down and cupped his face. Diamond's muscles were shaking and he was puffing air though his nose. " Let it go. I'm not going to judge you." said Eliot. Diamond suddenly stood and Eliot fallowed.

Suddenly Diamond turned around and with a snap of his back legs, Eliot went flying. He let himself hit the ground and slide to a stop a good distance from the warehouse. Eliot groaned as he suddenly saw Alec's face above him. " Hey, you OK?" asked Alec. " Yeah." said Eliot. " That wasn't your girl was it?" asked Alec. Eliot shook his head and rolled over. He pushed to his feet and walked back to the warehouse. He walked in and saw Diamond throwing a fit in the middle of the room. He was stomping his feet and whinnies came like constant screams.

Silver Mist gently nudged his arm and he looked over. She bow her head and he sling an arm over her shoulders. " I'm alright, he didn't hurt me." said Eliot. Suddenly Diamond's fit went up in level and he started lashing out at the back wall with his hooves. It stopped after five minutes and Eliot dropped to his knees. Diamond walked over and laid down in front of him. The sad whinny made Eliot's eyes soften. " You didn't hurt me, don't worry." said Eliot. He cupped Diamond's face, moving his thumbs back and forth. Silver Mist laid down and gently nibbled at the hair on the side of Diamond's neck. They stayed like that for an hour before Eliot shifted. Diamond stood as well as Silver Mist. Eliot stood after they did and stroked both horse's noses. " You will always be mine." said Eliot. They both nuzzled him and he nuzzled them back with a smile.

Diamond laid down again and Eliot hopped on his back. His hands lightly gripped his neck as he stood and Silver Mist turned around. They walked out of the warehouse and the two walked over to Eliot's collection of daggers. Diamond laid down again and Eliot went to get off his back. A snort stopped him and he looked down. " I thought you'd mind." said Eliot. Diamond snorted again and Eliot smiled. He reached over and began the long task of twining the daggers back into his hair. He finished in five minutes and the team gaped. If they hadn't seen him remove them, they never would've known they were there.

After he finished, Diamond stood and both he and Sliver Mist walked over to Alec. Said man, raised an eyebrow and Eliot shrugged. Eliot locked eyes with Alec and stuck his hand out. " Thanks for patching Nate through and for understanding distance." said Eliot. Alec shook his hand with a nod, careful to not touch the horse. " No problem, I'm glad you let me see what family should act like." said Alec. He let go and Eliot's hand was once again on Diamond's neck.

Both horses nodded to Alec and then turned around. They started walking away before someone spoke. " Your not giving them any cues, no leg movements, nothing." said Sophie. " I don't have to. They already know me inside out. See you in three months." said Eliot. Diamond suddenly shot off, Silver Mist by his side. Alec stood, still in shock over what both horses had done. " Hey, you know something we don't?" asked Nate. " Nah, just an odd reaction for a horse I'll admit." said Alec.

The three months gave Eliot the time he needed with just the horses. They were scared out of their minds after what had happened with Sterling and Eliot gave them his full attention. By the middle of the second month, the horses were almost back to normal. The fear was still there, but it wasn't dominate anymore. Alec surprised Eliot immensely by not contacting him at all during those three months and Eliot couldn't help but smile every time he thought of it. After the three months were up, Eliot had gotten ready to go back to the team when an offer came.

**( A.N. Eliot does not use any tack in this story except a halter and lead rope. Hope you like this chapter, Itachikitsune.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody had seen him ride and offered to let him have a spot in a race. Eliot had said yes and called Alec. " Hello?" asked Alec. " Hey, it's me." said Eliot. " What's up?" asked Alec. " I'll be coming back to the team in a few days, something came up." said Eliot. " You can't tell me, I'm with puppies." said Alec. " Gotcha, see you in a few days." said Eliot. When the line went dead, Alec just stared.

That brief phone call was what had led to the team being at a nearby race track. " So who's Eliot racing with?" asked Parker. " I don't know. It says in the rule book that those racing can keep the horse's name anonymous." said Alec. He too wanted to know who Eliot was racing with, but more importantly, talk to Eliot after wards.

They watched as the horses were loaded behind the gates and saw Eliot refuse a persist guide that wanted to help him. He got Silver Mist loaded and then hopped on her back. The gates flung open as the race started and she took off like a shot. She over took two horses and the team just stared. It was then Alec caught glimpse of a horse approaching the gates. They were closed after the horses were released and Alec looked on in worry. " Eliot! You got a tag along!" yelled Alec. At the same time, the team noticed everybody but Eliot had riding tack. Eliot's head turned and sure enough, there was Diamond coming up fast on the gates.

Eliot did three short whistles and then one long. It seemed to be the only cue Diamond needed as he jumped over both gates in a single bound. He landed on the other side and caught up to Eliot and Silver Mist. He took a hand off her neck and reached over to give Diamond a good pat. " You couldn't wait could you?" asked Eliot. He put his hand back on Silver Mist's neck and smiled. The crowd just stared in amazement as they watched Eliot and his horses.

It was a shocker to the judges as well and Eliot finished the race. He didn't win and Silver Mist turned around. She shot off again and Alec slipped out of the crowd, bolting behind them. She stopped in a nearby forest and Eliot hopped off her back. " Hey Eliot." said Alec. As he stood by a tree. " Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Eliot. " I came because I wanted to talk. And you left this in their temporary stall. I didn't want somebody to grab it." said Alec. As he set down the duffel bag.

He walked over and took the duffel bag, giving Alec a nod of thanks. " Now what's up? Please stay there by the way." said Eliot. Alec nodded and sat down. He watched as Eliot slipped the halter on Silver Mist and then attached the lead. Alec stayed quiet as he watched Eliot work his girl through her paces for a cool down and then do the same for the other one. Eliot watched as the two horses walked up to Alec and he stood very slowly. They each nuzzled his hand and he slowly reached up. He stroked each horse's nose slowly and then let his hand drop. " Thank you. Your both beautiful." said Alec. Eliot had a wide smile on his face as he whistled. They came back to his sides and he clapped them both on the neck.

" They acknowledged you and accepted you as a person who's allowed to visit once in a while. That isn't to say their going to trust you right away." said Eliot. " I don't expect them to. In fact, I don't want them to. Their yours, not mine and it's obvious they value you over anyone else." said Alec. Eliot smiled, sitting down. " Thank you for that. Them trusting another person is big." said Eliot. " I know. I'm happy they just let me pet them." said Alec. " I think I can trust you with their names." said Eliot. Alec's eyes widened and then he smiled, small and hesitant. " The black one is Diamond and the brown one is Silver Mist. Don't tell the others though." said Eliot. " I won't. They don't need to know." said Alec. Eliot smiled, but as he did, Diamond suddenly reared up. The fear in his eyes was noticeable to even Alec and his eyebrows knitted. The long whinny he gave was loud as he came down and backed up. Eliot stood and turned.


	10. Chapter 10

" If that's the team, keep them further back then you." said Eliot. He walked over and stood back from Diamond. True to Eliot's guess, the team suddenly broke the tree line. " Eliot? What was that? Horses aren't allowed to just jump in." said Nate. Eliot didn't answer and watched Diamond. He slowly walked towards Eliot and stopped in front of him.

Diamond's nose nuzzled his chest and Eliot's hands cupped his face. " Their not touching you, take it easy." said Eliot. Diamond just kept his face where it was and didn't even move his tail. " Come here Silver Mist." murmured Eliot. It was the first time Alec had heard Eliot use her name. She moved around Eliot, still keeping her eyes on the team and stopped beside Diamond. " You are both mine. No one will touch you." said Eliot. He alternated between both horses and the team turned to walk away. " We'll see you Eliot." said Parker. Eliot nodded without turning and the team walked away.

" Are they gone?" asked Eliot. After a while. " Yes, your clear." said Alec. Eliot's body relaxed and he turned around. The horses then stepped to his sides. Diamond walked around him though and came to stand in front of him. Eliot started stroking his nose in long calm strokes. Alec didn't mind. " I really wanna know what he did." said Alec. " You? I had to throw a dagger inches from my own horse." said Eliot. Alec could tell not knowing is what really bothered Eliot. Though, having to throw a dagger was just a bit lower on the list.

" Do you plan on letting the world know you have horses?" asked Alec. " Does the world know where I live?" countered Eliot. " No, and it'll stay that way. I'm happy you found family other then the team." said Alec. " So am I. Some times the four legged are better company then the two legged." said Eliot. " I'll bet." Said Alec. Eliot suddenly surprised him by dropping his hands from Diamond and walking around him. He came to a stop in front of Alec and hugged him. " Thank you so much for what you've done." said Eliot. " That's what friends are for." said Alec. As he hugged him back. He let go after a second and Eliot went back over to stand in front of Diamond. He resumed his stroking and Alec watched as Diamond calmed down.

" Yep, they are definitely yours." said Alec. As Diamond moved aside and Silver Mist took his place. Eliot soon stopped and sat down. Diamond laid down horizontally behind him and Eliot leaned back. Silver Mist came and laid down in front of him the same way. Alec watched as Eliot's eyes finally closed as the day caught up with him. Eliot slept for three hours before Silver Mist turned her head and nudged his stomach with her nose. Eliot woke up slowly and Alec smiled.

" You awake there? Cause you look like your about to fall back to sleep." said Alec. " I want to believe me, but it has to wait." said Eliot.

Silver Mist stood and then Eliot turned so he was facing the same way as Diamond. He climbed on his back and Diamond rose in one graceful motion. Alec stood then and walked over to Eliot's bag. He zipped it up and then walked over to Diamond. Making sure not to touch him, he handed Eliot the bag. Diamond started walking and Alec fell into step beside him, though leaving some distance between him and the horse. Silver Mist came up on Alec's other side and he smiled at her. " I know you ride bareback, but why'd you do it in the race?" asked Alec. " There was nothing in the rules that said you had to have a saddle. The only reason I entered was because these two like to run curves once in a while. Where I live is a straight shot." said Eliot. " Makes sense." said Alec. " Hey, why didn't you call for those three months?" asked Eliot. " Because, you needed time with just them. The rage in your girl's eyes as she stomped on Sterling was enough to tell me they were freaked out. And the one your riding, I've never heard a horse throw a fit like that. The pain in his cries was horrible. I may not be a horse expert, but I know when an animal's terrified of even their own shadow." said Alec.

**( A.N. Hi Itachikitsune here, the team will not know the names of Eliot's horses. He murmured it too low for even them to hear. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, Itachikitsune.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Eliot turned his head and looked at Alec. " Your the only one that figured it out. That Sterling hurt these two." said Eliot. " That's because no one else has had a terrified animal. There not emotionless as people want them to be." said Alec. " I know and it frustrates me because they have feelings too." said Eliot. " I know it does. Hey, does it bother him to have that bumping his side?" asked Alec. " No, I've had to ride like this before. I have trailers I can rent, but these two prefer it this way." said Eliot. " They are kind of picky." said Alec. The puff of air made Eliot bust out laughing.

" Well, at least we know she's not shy." grumbled Alec. " No, if she had a longer nose, she'd turn it up at you." said Eliot. Alec chuckled as he looked at her. " Listen, thanks. For everything." said Eliot. Alec turned his head and gave him a smile just as they broke the tree line. " You rode bareback?" asked Sophie. " Yeah, it's not like I was gonna fall off." said Eliot. The horses stopped and Alec didn't need to turn to know Silver Mist was about to bolt.

" You did really good, even if you didn't win." said Parker. " I didn't want to. I actually just went for these two." said Eliot. " I'm glad you have something other than us to keep you busy." said Nate. " I do. Thanks for not going off like a cannon when you saw them for the first time." said Eliot. " We don't need to know everything. You are entitled to your secrets." said Parker. " Why thank you Milady." said Eliot. As he did a fake bow on Diamond's back. " Well, it looks like you gotta go." said Alec. The meaningful side glance made Eliot smile. " He's right, I'll be seeing you all soon." said Eliot. Silver Mist suddenly took off and Diamond easily caught up.

" I wonder what Sterling did." said Nate. " Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." said Alec. His voice was low and if they hadn't been looking at his face, they would've sworn they were talking to a whole different person. Two weeks later, Eliot was sitting down against Diamond's back with Silver Mist laid down in front in front of him. He didn't mind being away from the team, it gave him a break. But at times like this, he wanted another person's company who he could trust around the horses. Diamond suddenly stood and Eliot sat up, turning his head. Diamond nuzzled the back of his neck before walking away towards his stall. When he came out again and passed Eliot, he saw he was wearing his horse shoes.

" Be careful where ever your going." said Eliot. Diamond nuzzled Silver Mist on the way as he passed her and then took off. Eliot's stroking of Silver Mist turned nervous as did her nuzzling against his chest. " I'm as nervous as you Silver Mist." said Eliot. It was rare that he used their names, as the horses already knew they were loved. Back with Diamond, he ran through the streets, looking for the one person he knew Eliot trusted. Suddenly, he caught his scent. He ran off in that direction. He stopped ten minutes later in front of a door. He knew not to knock it down and lashed out with a hoof. Back inside, Nate looked up at the single hard knock.

He stood, Parker and Sophie shooting him confused looks as he did. He went to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped as he saw what was on the other side. " Uh Hardison?" asked Nate. " Yeah Nate?" asked Alec. " You have a horse at the door." said Nate. From wherever Alec was, he came rushing into the living room. And sure enough, there was Diamond at the door. " See you later." said Alec. Nate crossed his arms and nodded towards the horse. " This isn't normal." said Nate. " Horses who are as close as family to their owners know what they need with just a glance. This one was playing on a hunch. Now, excuse me." said Alec. When Nate didn't move, Diamond reared up and lashed out with his front legs. Nate went flying across the room and hit the ground, sliding to a stop by the couch. It wasn't a hard kick by any means and Alec knew that. He walked up to Diamond with a smile. " I see you were gentle about it." said Alec. Diamond nodded. " Can you let me out though?" asked Alec. Diamond backed up and Alec walked out, shutting the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Diamond stepped in front of him again and Alec slowly reached up a hand. He stroked his nose with a soft smile on his face. " You really do know him don't you?" asked Alec. Diamond stayed there a few minutes longer before shaking his head. Alec pulled his hand away and suddenly locked eyes with Diamond. " Your not afraid of me anymore." said Alec. Diamond's eyes suddenly got a hint of fear and Alec reached up again, resting his hand on Diamond's nose, gentle as a feather.

" I won't abuse the meager trust you were nice enough to give me. You control how long you want me to stroke you, not me." said Alec. Diamond pushed his nose into Alec's chest and kept it there. Alec's hands came up to rest on his cheeks, though he didn't move Diamond's head. " Don't go crying on me now. We have to figure out how to get to Eliot." said Alec. Diamond stayed there for a second longer before backing up. The snort he gave had Alec laughing. Diamond laid down and Alec arched an eyebrow. Diamond locked eyes with him and Alec suddenly understood.

" Your joking. I've never ridden a horse." said Alec. Diamond stood and walked over to him. Alec wondered why til' he realized he was shaking. Diamond stopped in front of him and nuzzled his neck. He did it til' Alec stopped shaking and heard him take a shaky breath. " I don't know if I can do this." said Alec. Diamond nuzzled his hand and then laid down again. Alec sighed and walked around til' he was at his side. He braced his hands on his neck and swung a leg over. He lightly gripped his neck, gasping when Diamond stood.

" Thank goodness I'm not afraid of heights." said Alec. As he looked down. He loosened his grip when he heard Diamond's small whinny and it suddenly clicked. Eliot wasn't giving any cues to his horses, he was taking cues from them. It made perfect sense. The horses listened because they really were his family, not because he bought them away from Sterling. Though Alec was sure that was a big part of it. Diamond started off walking and slowly moved into a trot. Pretty soon he was running full out and Alec's grip was still gentle on his neck. As Alec watched the greenery fly by in a blur, he was amazed by how fast Diamond was going.

Eliot's land was coming up fast and Diamond whinnied long and loud. An answering whinny was heard in the distance and Alec smiled. Pretty soon, Eliot came into view and was gaping as Diamond slid to a stop in Alec's assigned spot when he got there. Alec hopped off his back and Diamond turned around. Alec reached up and stroked his nose before Diamond backed up. He turned around and walked over to Eliot, nuzzling his chest. Eliot's hands were on his cheeks in seconds as he tried to calm down. Alec sat down and watched Eliot sink to his knees. " You really scared us you know. I didn't think you'd go get him though." said Eliot. The soft puff of air made Eliot smile as he rested his head against Diamond's nose.

When Eliot had managed to calm down, Diamond stood. Eliot fallowed with a wide smile. " See? This is why I'm so close to them. They both know me in a way the team doesn't." said Eliot. " I figured that out." said Alec. Silver Mist came over and nuzzled the side of Diamond's neck while he lifted a hoof. Eliot crouched down and removed one of his horse shoes. " Hey big girl, can you move so I can get the other three?" asked Eliot. Silver Mist raised her head and stared past his shoulder. " Go ahead, you can have it. Just don't eat it." said Eliot. Silver Mist let out a happy whinny and went around so she was behind Eliot. She started nibbling at his hair as he took off Diamond's other three. Even as he was walking towards Diamond's stall, Silver Mist was on his heels. She finally let him have it back when he went over to Diamond. Eliot watched as she checked Diamond over with a smile. Eliot made sure both horses saw him walking towards Alec. He stopped beside him, leaving a distance between them. " I'm glad he learned to accept you." said Eliot. " So am I. And I hope she can too. But that may be months, maybe years later. But I'll take what I can get, even if she never does." said Alec.


	13. Chapter 13

" You mean if she doesn't enough to let you ride her?" asked Eliot. " Yeah, I wouldn't take offense to it though. When Nate said there was a horse at the door, I'd thought he'd flipped." said Alec. " He came to the apartment?" asked Eliot.

" Yeah, you should have seen the other's faces." said Alec. " And what did Nate do when he answered the door?" asked Eliot. " How did you know it was him?" asked Alec. " He would've. One single hard knocks gonna draw anyone's suspicion. Nobody ever knocks just once." said Eliot.

" True. He just stared, like he didn't know what he was seeing. When I asked him to move, he didn't and Diamond gently kicked him out of the way." said Alec. " I'll bet it was gentle. You weren't getting revenge were you?" asked Eliot. " Why would he get revenge?" asked Alec. " Because he's jealous that I'm with the team more then them. They know me and don't like it when I'm away. I don't like it either because I can't drop my barriers. I came back once a sobbing mess and these two wouldn't leave me. I tried sleeping inside, but I kept coming back out here. Eventually, my fit stopped and I was in control again. Ever since, these two have been attuned to my mood." said Eliot. " So they can read you like a book?" asked Alec. " Pretty much." said Eliot.

As the days went on, Eliot noticed Diamond and Silver Mist spending more and more time together. It took Eliot a while to figure out why and when he did, he'd grabbed Alec out of the apartment and drove down to his place. " Eliot, why are you snatching me out of the apartment? I was just about to crack a code." said Alec. " You'll wanna see this." said Eliot. With a grin. They soon made it to his place and Eliot parked the truck. He got out and went around with Alec to where the horses were. Alec went to his designated spot while Eliot took Diamond's lead and halter off. Eliot felt a nose poke his back and smiled. Diamond came out of his stall and Eliot stroked his nose.

Diamond backed up and went over to Silver Mist. Eliot moved so he was standing next to Alec and watched the two. When he saw the way Diamond was nudging Silver Mist, his eyes widened. Eliot suddenly whistled and started walking away from Alec. The horses fallowed and Eliot kept walking. He stopped fifteen minutes later and turned around. " Silver Mist, your pregnant." said Eliot. She snorted softly and moved closer to Diamond. Eliot took a step closer and stroked her nose. " Were you afraid to tell me?" asked Eliot. They both snorted then and Eliot chuckled. " I'm happy for both of you." said Eliot. Silver Mist came up and nuzzled Eliot's neck. But then her and Diamond's heads turned to Alec and Diamond nudged Silver Mist's belly.

Eliot's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the three. " You really want him to have him or her?" asked Eliot. Diamond whinnied and Eliot rushed to reassure him. " Easy, that came out wrong. You want to keep him or her here with you, but let him take care of them when I stop by?" asked Eliot. Diamond nuzzled Eliot's chest and he smiled.

" You wanna go back or stay here?" asked Eliot. They both laid down in answer and he sat down as well. Silver Mist stood again and then laid down behind Eliot. " Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." said Eliot. Diamond laid down in front Eliot and rested his head in his lap. Eliot stroked his nose as he carefully leaned back into Silver Mist.

Diamond nudged him a bit harder and he wound up leaning his full weight against her. Eliot relaxed and smiled as he continued to stroke Diamond's nose. " I'm happy for you Silver Mist." said Eliot. With a smile. They stayed there for a good three hours before Eliot leaned forwards. Diamond stood and backed up. Eliot stood and walked back towards Alec. He stopped when Diamond suddenly jumped over him. He turned around and looked at Eliot. Eliot stepped up to him and Diamond nuzzled his stomach and then looked at Alec. He then whinnied. Eliot figured it out and arched an eyebrow. " So you don't want him to know til' she's about to give birth?" asked Eliot. Diamond nuzzled him again and Eliot smiled. " Your secret's safe with me. I'm assuming Silver Mist wants to nurse?" asked Eliot.


	14. Chapter 14

Diamond nudged his hand and Eliot nodded. He reached up to stroke Diamond's nose and he nudged against his hand.

" Your going to have to make it clear that it's yours though and not his." said Eliot. The hard nudge he received made him chuckle. Diamond moved so he was beside him as Eliot walked back over to Silver Mist. He stroked her nose and told her that she could trust him with her foal. She nuzzled his neck and suddenly tears were in his eyes.

They never fell though and Eliot rested his forehead against her nose. " That foal will be yours, no matter who you trust with it." said Eliot. He smiled as he heard a huff and a stomp particularly close to his foot. " That's my girl." chuckled Eliot. He lifted his head from her nose and stroked it for a bit.

" Now, I have to go talk to Nate so I can get a few days off to take care of you alright?" asked Eliot. Silver Mist nuzzled him with a sad whinny and he cupped her cheeks.

" I know you don't like it, but you know I'll be back." said Eliot. He reached over and stroked Diamond's nose. He stopped after a bit and turned around. He started walking back to Alec at a slow pace and was surprised to hear hooves behind him. He didn't turn his head and was more surprised when Silver Mist and Diamond came up on either side of him. " You didn't have to come. I would've been fine." said Eliot. Silver Mist nipped his ear and Eliot turned his head to glare at her.

Eliot heard a chuckle and stopped when the horses did. " Man I will never get used to the conversations you have with these two. It's funny to watch and down right hilarious when you start arguing." said Alec. Eliot glared at him and Diamond nudged his arm. He turned his head and then when Diamond nudged him again he turned back. To his astonishment, Silver Mist had made her way over to Alec and stopped in front of him. Eliot took a step to the side and pressed himself against Diamond's side. " I don't believe she's doing this." said Eliot. He couldn't help but freak out.

Alec stood once Silver Mist was in front of him and stopped moving. " Hey, what do you need?" asked Alec. His voice was soft as he saw the fear in her eyes. But he could also see the longing there to. " Hey, I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't even touch you if Eliot or you told me not to. I'm not pushy OK?" asked Alec. He reached up and slowly let his hand settle on her nose. He stroked it slowly and she tentatively nudged his hand. The fear was still there and he couldn't figure out why. " Hey, do you have a friend or something I don't know about?" asked Alec. The color in Eliot's face drained like someone had taken the plug out of a bathtub.

Silver Mist took a step back and Alec gazed at her with sad eyes. " I would never hurt your friend. Besides, Diamond and Eliot would kill me." said Alec. She took a step forward again and Alec reached up with a hand. It was as gentle as a feather on her nose as he stroked her. It was a good fifteen minutes before she backed up and turned around. She walked back over to Eliot's other side. She nuzzled Eliot gently along with Diamond to bring Eliot out of his shock.

Eliot suddenly gasped and Diamond moved so he was in front of him. Eliot sank to his knees and Diamond fallowed him down. He nudged his chest, knowing all he wanted was something to touch. He needed something to ground him. Silver Mist bent her head and nuzzled the back of Eliot's neck. Eliot knelt there, trying to calm down. He did eventually, and stood. Diamond had fallowed his lead seconds later and Eliot turned around. " Do you know how much you scared me?" asked Eliot. As he reached up to stroke her nose. She nuzzled his hand and gazed at him with calm eyes. Eliot's muscles relaxed and Diamond nuzzled the back of his neck. Eliot smiled and turned around. " Take care of her." said Eliot. The puff of air made Eliot smile wider. Diamond moved to Silver Mist's side and she turned her head to nuzzle the side of his neck. Eliot turned, giving them one last glance before walking over and past Alec. He caught up and walked beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

" Hey you OK? You were kind of freaking out." said Alec. " Yeah. Listen, Silver Mist is taking a big risk in trusting you right now. Please please don't hurt her." said Eliot. He stopped when Alec walked over and put his hands on his shoulders. " Listen to me, I would die, before I'd ever hurt her or Diamond. They are your family and I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you." said Alec. Eliot stepped forward with a shaky breath and Alec's arms wrapped around him. " Trust me, not everybody's out to hurt you or them." said Alec.

Eliot's arms wrapped around Alec. " I can't lose them. I can't watch them almost get hurt again." said Eliot. " I know." said Alec. They stayed like that for a bit before they let go of each other. Alec came back to Eliot's side and they linked arms as they walked to the truck. They drove back to the apartment and as they did, Alec saw Eliot's face grow darker.

" Hey, is something wrong?" asked Alec. " No, I just need to talk to Nate." said Eliot. Alec nodded and they enjoyed the rest of the ride.

They made it back to the apartment and Eliot went straight to Nate's office. " Hey what's up?" asked Nate. " Something's come up and I need three days off a week." said Eliot. " Well, then it's a good thing we don't have a build up of clients right now." said Nate. " Thanks, I normally wouldn't ask, but I need it." said Eliot. " I understand." said Nate. Eliot smiled before walking out of the room.

" Three days a week?" asked Alec. Once he'd came out. " Yes. You'll see when the time comes." said Eliot. So that's what he did every three days. One of those days, he drove to a horse store and picked up a pendant. He drove back to his placed and explained what it was for to the horses. He made sure to set it so the alarm went off on his phone and then spent some time with them before leaving again. During those days, he went back and forth buying the materials for a barn.

Six weeks later, Eliot was walking down the street. He was going to see Alec. He made it to where he was and walked in. " Wow, now this male bonding." said Eliot. " Oh shut up. Hardison who is this weirdo?" asked one of the guys. " My partner. What are you doing here?" asked Alec. " I came to say hi." said Eliot. With a smirk. " So what is this? A headquarters for a those in the hacking profession?" asked Eliot. " Pretty much." said Alec. Eliot sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. " Comfortable?" asked Alec. " Hey, you already know I'm not picky." said Eliot.

Alec chuckled and went over to sit down by his laptop. Eliot crossed his arms and dozed for a bit. Twenty minutes later, an alarm went off and Eliot's eyes snapped open He jumped up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. " What on earth is that?" asked one of Alec's hacker friends. " It's a horse's whinny. Eliot what's with the alarm?" asked Alec. Eliot shut the alarm off and shoved his phone back in his pocket. " You'll see. Don't you dare hurt my girl after this." snarled Eliot. Alec gave a sharp nod and fallowed Eliot as he tore out of the place.

Alec took the lead and ran to his convertible. Eliot jumped in the passenger seat and Alec took off. " Your place?" asked Alec. As he drove. " Yeah. You have a convertible?" asked Eliot. " Yeah, there's no reason why I can't travel to a case in style." said Alec. Eliot rolled his eyes and Alec increased his speed. They made it to Eliot's place and Alec slammed on the breaks next to Eliot's truck. Eliot got out and opened the duffel bag in the bed of his truck.

He grabbed a pair of latex gloves and slipped them on. " Stay by the door in the corner and do not move." snarled Eliot. He dashed around to where the barn was, Alec hot on his heels. He walked in and went straight over to Silver Mist. She was on her side and the foal's head and chest was already out. Eliot knelt down by her head and smiled, letting her know he was there and to relax. She did visibly and Eliot went to help the foal. Alec watched as Eliot did a this with a slacked jaw.


	16. Chapter 16

Eliot finished up rather quickly with the foal as Silver Mist stood. With her movement, the sack holding the foal broke off from her and Eliot pulled it off the foal. He walked out and disposed of it and his gloves. He walked back in and went over to Silver Mist. " How's my girl?" asked Eliot. As he stroked her nose. She gave a tired huff and Diamond nuzzled her neck in sympathy. " You want to know what gender?" asked Eliot. Her tail flicked and Eliot chuckled, " I'll take that as a yes." He reached over and stroked Diamond's nose for a second before standing.

He went back over to where the foal was and looked at it. He watched as it tried to stand with a smile. When it finally managed to, Eliot grinned. " You've got a girl." said Eliot. The foal walked over to Silver Mist and laid down by her head. She nuzzled her daughter as did Diamond and Eliot went to stand over by Alec.

" You, knew about this?" asked Alec. " Yeah, I figured it out when I saw the way Diamond was nudging her." said Eliot.

" So that's why she was acting that way around me. And that's why you were having a heart attack when you saw her walk over." said Alec. " Yeah. There is one more thing though." said Eliot. Alec arched an eyebrow and Diamond stood. He walked over to Alec and then stopped in front of him. " What?" asked Alec. Diamond looked at him and then turned his head, nodding at the foal and Silver Mist. " You, want me to come over there?" asked Alec. He couldn't get the shocked look off his face and Diamond nuzzled his neck. He turned around and Alec fallowed in a daze.

Alec stopped when Diamond did and knelt down by Silver Mist. " You really trust me with her?" asked Alec. Silver Mist let out a huff as she locked eyes with Alec. Tears suddenly streamed down Alec's cheeks as Silver Mist nudged her daughter towards him. Alec reached out with shaky hand and stroked the foal's nose. " Have you got a name for her?" asked Alec. As he smiled through his tears at Silver Mist. Alec saw Diamond gesture towards him with his nose and his eyes widened. " You want me to name your little girl?" asked Alec. Silver Mist huffed again and the tears flowed faster down Alec's cheeks. " I need a minute." choked out Alec. He stood and walked over to Eliot. He opened his arms and Alec stepped in, resting his head on Eliot's collar bone. Eliot's arms wrapped around him as he cried like a baby.

He cried for a good fifteen minutes before stopping and lifted his head from Eliot's chest. " Thanks." said Alec. " No problem." said Eliot. " I can't believe their trusting me with this." said Alec. " Just don't abuse that trust. She took a huge gamble in trusting you with her child and I will kill you if you mess this up." said Eliot. " I wouldn't stop you." said Alec. " You got snot on my shirt." said Eliot. " What? I'm entitled." said Alec. Eliot snorted and dropped his arms. Alec turned around and walked back over to the three horses laying down. " Let me make something clear before I name her. She's yours, not mine, not Eliot's, yours." said Alec.

Diamond and Silver Mist whinnied and Eliot smiled. " Jade." said Alec. Eliot came over and knelt down by Silver Mist. He stroked her nose as Alec did the same to Jade's. Eliot made himself comfortable and they both spent the rest of the day stroking their horses. When they were finally about to leave, Silver mist was able to stand, albeit on shaky legs and walked over to Eliot. He turned around and watched as she cleared away hay with her hoof. When she moved and he looked down, tears came to his eyes as he read the word. Eliot slowly turned around and Alec was there. He opened his arms with a soft smile and the roles were reversed as Eliot cried like a baby with his head nestled in the crevice of Alec's neck. " Sorry." said Eliot. When he was done. " It's fine, you needed to cry." said Alec. Eliot gave him a smile as Alec dropped his arms. " Now what did she do?" asked Alec. " She made me an uncle." whispered Eliot. A smile came to Alec's face and he reached out, rested his hand on Eliot's shoulder. " You deserve the title." said Alec. Silver Mist's nose nudged his back and Eliot turned.

**( A.N. Hi Itachikitsune here, Silver Mist cleared away the hay to spell the word uncle. I just wanted to make sure that made sense. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, Itachikitsune.)**


	17. Chapter 17

She nuzzled his chest and his hands came up to cup her cheeks. " Thank you." said Eliot. As he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. She stepped back and Diamond came to her side. " We'll see you later." said Eliot. With a smile. He and Alec walked out and to Alec's car and got in. They drove off, back to Alec's friends. " So how's this gonna work?" asked Alec. As he drove. " Well, I'm gonna stay away from them for two weeks to give them time to adjust and then your gonna come and take care of Jade." said Eliot. Alec nodded.

They stopped at Alec's place and Eliot got out and walked with him inside. " Try not to smile so much." said Eliot. Alec nodded with a straight face and then he busted out laughing. Eliot left him to his mirth and walked out. Eliot did indeed leave the horses for two weeks before he started slipping away and brought Alec along. He was amazed as he saw Jade grow up and he knew Alec was just as happy.

When she was fully grown, Eliot told Alec he need to learn how to ride her bareback. Alec had looked at him like he was nuts and Jade had came over, nuzzling him gently. She'd quickly found out her friend couldn't ride and introduced him gently. Before Alec knew it, he was riding as if he'd been doing it for years. On one of their escapades to Eliot's, Alec asked a question. " Why does she look like that? Not that she isn't beautiful." said Alec. He was now sitting right next to Eliot instead of across from him.

" I know what you mean." said Eliot. Jade came over and laid down in front of Eliot, resting her head on his lap. He stroked her nose and she nuzzled his stomach. Jade had gotten her father's coloring with a few differences. Jade was solid black like her father, but had a white patch of hair that looked like a rose on her forehead. She also had white hair surrounding all four of her hooves. It made her look like she was wearing boots. " Her eyes are an odd color too." said Alec. He did a short whistle and she moved over so she was in front of him. He smiled as he stroked her nose and Eliot smiled. Her eyes were azure blue. " It really doesn't make sense. She should take directly after her parents." said Alec.

" Not necessarily. When two horses go through trauma of any kind and have a child, the child doesn't always take after the parent. Some times the genes are altered, which is exactly what we're seeing." said Eliot. " How do you know this?" asked Alec. " Other owners have called me to work on their horses because they're as skittish as Silver Mist." said Eliot. " Makes sense, you do have a way with animals." said Alec. " Thanks." said Eliot. He stood and whistled. Silver Mist and Diamond came running up and stopped in front of him.

He'd mentioned to Alec that he needed to learn how to call Jade when he wanted her and had shown him how to work her through her paces for a cool down. He'd also warned him that she wouldn't always come when she was called and he'd smiled with a chuckle. Eliot stroked Diamond's nose and Silver Mist laid down. Alec came and stood next to Diamond as Jade laid down. They both got on their horse's backs and all three took off. " Hey, why don't you ever put a saddle on those two?" asked Alec. " Their scared to death of them. I think their previous owner used them to hurt the horses." said Eliot.

Alec had leaned to read Jade as clearly as Eliot could read Diamond and Silver Mist. Jade had also inherited her parents love for running. " He probably did." said Alec. They enjoyed their ride and the horses slowed down as they wore themselves out. Pretty soon, all three were walking back to the stable, now with a third stall and both riders hopped off their horse's backs. They checked their dishes and then relaxed. Pretty soon, Alec was there almost as much as Eliot and the two found that they liked each other's company. It felt odd to be as close as they were, but neither minded. Eliot liked knowing he and Alec shared something the team didn't. Don't get him wrong, he loved the team, but it was nice to have something that was just his.


	18. Chapter 18

Eliot soon introduced Jade to a halter and lead and showed Alec how to put it on without hurting her. Eliot had pretty much taught Alec all he needed to know about horses and loved to see Alec interact with Jade. He'd also mentioned how it'd be a good idea to teach Jade certain whistles. They both had different whistles for all three and the horses were quick to figure out what each meant. Silver Mist and Diamond's fear of Alec was quick to almost leave and they'd just walk right up and nuzzle him after their daughter had.

Though both, along with Eliot, had made it clear that Alec didn't own Jade and he'd agreed whole heartily. Though quite a few times, Alec and Eliot had gotten kicked out and the three horses spent days on end with just each other. A few days later, Eliot was sitting in the apartment. He was sitting on the couch in the living room when he heard a single hard knock on the door. Nate raised an eyebrow as Eliot rose from the couch.

He walked to the door and opened it. He grinned as he saw Silver Mist and stroked her nose. " Hey girl." said Eliot. She snorted and then backed up. Eliot turned around to face the team who was once again, gaping. " Looks like I'm going for a ride. I'll see you guys later." said Eliot. Nate was suddenly trying to smother his laughter with his hand and Eliot arched an eyebrow. " Looks like she likes your hair." said Nate. " Yeah, she does." said Eliot. " Hey! I see you got hijacked too." said Alec. As Jade dug her hooves in and skidded to a stop. Eliot turned around and Silver Mist backed up. Eliot rested a hand on her back and hopped effortlessly onto her back.

She moved so she was standing next to her daughter and the team came out. " Hardison, we had no idea you knew how to ride." said one of his hacker friends. Eliot turned his head and saw on of them on the ground. " I see she has their fear." said Eliot. " Sadly yes. I'd love to hunt him down." said Alec. " You and me both. My single blow wasn't nearly satisfying enough." said Eliot. " Did you two switch professions?" asked Nate. " No, we just don't like heartless people." said Alec. Suddenly, the horses took off leaving both groups gaping.

" Any idea where their going?" asked Alec. " Nope. We're just gonna have to find out." said Eliot. " Oh I'm sure." said Alec. They let the horses run and soon found themselves at a race track. It was different from the one they'd been to before and the two stopped behind a set of gates. The groups behind them caught up and watched as the two got off their horse's backs and closed the gates. " For those of you who haven't been here, this track isn't a regular one. It's used for riders who have horses who just like to run. There is no winning at this track, just so you know. Your welcome to watch." said the announcer.

The gates were flung opened and the horses bolted. Alec's group of hackers just stared. " How are they staying on their backs? They don't have saddles." said one of them. " We know, we about had a heart attack when we first saw Eliot ride bareback in one of these. Though, it was a race he was in." said Parker. " Hardison's not half bad." said one of them.

" He's excellent. Considering who taught him." said Nate.

Both groups watched as the horses just ran around the track as many times as they wanted. On the group's fourth circuit, both groups gaped as a solid black horse cleared the gates and caught up to Alec and Eliot. Diamond was on Jade's other side and both parents flanked their daughter. " Who's is that?" asked one of Alec's friends. " Eliot's other horse, he has two." said Sophie. The horses ran til' they tired themselves out and then slowed to a walk. The gates flung open and the horses walked through, their owners on their backs. Diamond, Silver Mist, and Jade walked on, disappearing into a nearby forest. Both Nate and Alec's groups fallowed at a slower pace. Parker split off, grabbing the two duffel bags that were back at the apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

She made it back to the others an hour later, just as they were breaking the tree line. Nate's group stopped immediately and glared at Alec's group when they didn't. Jade suddenly reared up and they all simultaneously stepped back. Parker moved around both groups and then stopped a good distance away from the three horses.

" You left these at the apartment." said Parker. As she tossed both the bags. Alec and Eliot nodded to her and she moved next to Nate. " Please stay back there." said Eliot. Nate nodded and they all backed up. Alec and Eliot hopped off their horse's backs and went over to the duffel bags. They grabbed the tack for their respective horse's and slipped on their halters. They attached the leads and put them both through their paces for a cool down. Alec slipped the halter off Jade when he was done and put it back in the bag. He put the lead in as well and started removing her shoes.

Eliot finished up with Silver Mist and placed her halter and lead in the bag. He then grabbed Diamond's tack and put him though his paces. When he was done, he put his things back in the bag and he also took off his horse shoes. " We're taking the forest trails." said Eliot. As he repacked his bag. " I had a feeling you'd say that." said Alec. He finished repacking his bag and Diamond moved so he was next to Eliot.

He smiled and turned to stroke his nose. " Who's horse is that?" asked Sophie. " This little beauty's mine." said Alec. As he stroked Jade. " But you don't act like she belongs to you. I mean she takes cues from you, but you don't own her." said Nate. " Your right, I don't. Under legal terms, she is mine. But she's a friend." said Alec. " Is she somebody's daughter?" asked Sophie. " Yeah, theirs." said Eliot. Nate's group gaped and Alec snickered. " Don't look so surprised." said Alec. Sudden realization lit Parker's face and she smiled. " They trusted her to you. She's not yours, but they trusted her to you, even though their still deathly afraid of anyone other then you two." said Parker.

" How did you know?" asked Eliot. " There's no longer a fear present in their eyes when their near Alec. And She's beautiful by the way." said Parker. " Yes she is. Would you like to know their names, my two at least?" asked Eliot. The team's eyes widened and then slow smiles spread over their faces. " Only if you want to tell us." said Nate. " I do. The black is Diamond." said Eliot. " Jade is mine and their daughter." said Alec. " Silver Mist is Jade's mother." said Eliot.

" And you got the title of uncle. Though, it's not just a title." said Nate. " No, it's not. I cried like a baby when she'd literally spelled it out in the hay." said Eliot. " I certainly can't blame you. It's makes people cry when their given the title of uncle. Weather it's human or animal their overseeing." said Sophie. With a smile. " Yeah, it does. It's scary when the father comes up and tells you he trusts you with his daughter and when the mother comes up and you unknowingly say you won't hurt her foal. I had no idea she'd been pregnant at the time and Eliot had about keeled over." said Alec.

" Well, what did you expect me to do when I knew the fear she had and that she was pregnant?" asked Eliot. " You? I didn't even know. All I knew was that she'd had more fear then I'd ever seen. When I'd asked if she had a friend, I'd thought she was going to keel over." said Alec. " Wait, how would you have known she was pregnant? I thought you just owned them." said Nate. " I do, but because of the fear they have, no vet can get within twenty feet of them. And I about lost it when one vet threatened to shoot Diamond with a tranquilizer." said Eliot.

" What brought that on?" asked Alec. In shock. " I'd been trying to figure out what was going on with Diamond because he'd been eating nothing but grass for days on end. And not like the normal amount horses eat." said Eliot. " So what happened?" asked Alec.


	20. Chapter 20

" A vet had been driving by and saw I was having trouble. He insisted on taking a look and Diamond bolted as soon as he saw him. Silver Mist had been eating and spilled her bowl of food because he came up behind her. She'd taken off after Diamond and the guy had loaded a tranquilizer gun. I'd never been so glad that I'd stashed a set of daggers in my hair. The dagger pierced the gun and the fluid spilled out onto the ground. The guy was chalk white as he stared at me and then he just turned around and took off. It took me six months to calm them back down and reassure them they weren't going to get darted by me." said Eliot.

" I take it this was a few months after you'd bought them away from Sterling?" asked Alec. " Yeah, it was why I became a licensed vet in the first place. The weird thing was, they knew it was a tranquilizer. Horses shouldn't have to know what that is." said Eliot. He'd unknowingly dropped his hands to his side and clenched them into fists.

Alec reached over and laid a hand on Eliot's shoulder. " I don't blame you for being careful." said Alec. Silver Mist moved behind Eliot and started nibbling at his hair. The gentle pulling motions had Eliot's muscles relaxing and Alec smiled. He took his hand off Eliot's shoulder and picked up his bag. Silver Mist moved so she was back on Jade's other side and both hopped on their horse's backs. Diamond let out a snort and Nate stepped back as he locked eyes with him. " Easy." said Eliot as he gripped his neck. " We'll see you." said Alec.

All three horses turned around and took off. " Only forest trails." said Eliot. Back with the team. " I can't believe Eliot's a licensed vet." said Sophie. " Think about it. Knowing him and those who seem to hunt him down, he needs to be careful. Even with the horses." said Nate. Back with Eliot and Alec. They were half way to Eliot's, when Alec turned his head.

" How do they know where to go?" asked Alec. " They know because I always take their shoes off and they run these trials whenever we finish a race. It's how we get back to my place and why they never run on concrete." said Eliot.

They made it back to Eliot's place and the horses slowed down. Alec and Eliot hopped off the horse's backs without them stopping and hit the ground standing. The horses took off and the two sat down. " Seriously, how are they not on the ground?" asked Alec. As he leaned over and rested his head on Eliot's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a smile and chuckled. " Yeah I know. It makes me exhausted just watching them." said Eliot. Alec chuckled and they relaxed.

The horses came back an hour later and Diamond laid down behind Eliot. He leaned back against him and Alec moved away. Alec sat up as Jade trotted over and laid down in front of him. He stroked her nose as Silver Mist came over and laid down in front of Eliot. He stroked her nose and Alec's head turned again. " Are Diamond and Silver Mist still together?" asked Alec. " Yeah, they always will be. They'll never go back to the friendly relationship they used to have. And honestly, I think their happier this way." said Eliot. " Yeah." said Alec.

They sat there, stroking their respective horses and just relaxed. Jade had originally been offered to Alec, but had become family very fast. Diamond and Silver Mist had gotten over their fear of Alec and learned to trust him. And though Alec had never rode Silver Mist, he was content with the fact She'd trusted him enough to let him oversee her daughter. The team would always be Eliot's family, but the group with him now, they were his second family.

**( A.N. Hi Itachikitsune here, this is the last chapter of Eliot's Second Family. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it and going back to edit and post chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Itachikitsune.)**


End file.
